Earthbound Misfits
by Nonnie88
Summary: 'Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies. Tongue-tied and twisted, just an earth-bound misfit, I.' 'He was looking forward to another 30 years with this amazing earthbound misfit he called his wife.' Set just after the vow renewal scene - basically an extension.


**I'm not one for writing 'song fics' but I could not get this out of my head. And who doesn't like a bit of Pink Floyd! **

**Happy Birthday K!**

** I hope you have an amazing day! And I really hope that you like this fic!**

* * *

"I now ask for the dance floor to be cleared and for the new improved, vow renewal newlyweds to take their positions for their last dance of the evening," the compere announced, chuckling slightly, over the sound system as Henry and Elizabeth made their way to the middle of the makeshift dance floor in their living room.

"I love you," Henry quietly whispered into her ear as she wrapped herself into his arms.

"Mmm. I love you more." Elizabeth murmured back.

These were the words that were true to them both. Thirty years together had proved that when they said the words, they definitely came from their hearts when they spoke them.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that tonight, I will forever love you more than anything," Henry whispered, looking down and smiling at her, pulling her closer as the music began to play.

'_Into the distance, a ribbon of black_

_Stretched to the point of no turning back_

_A flight of fancy on a windswept field_

_Standing alone my senses reeled. _

_A fatal attraction is holding me fast,_

_How can I escape this irresistible grasp?_

'_Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies_

_Tongue-tied and twisted, just an earth-bound misfit, I._

As Elizabeth listened to the lyrics as she swayed she wondered if he really did choose this song. The song that had so many meanings for them. She grinned as she knew about his obsession with Pink Floyd, almost as mad on them as she was with Peter Frampton. Wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders she looks up into his wonderfully dark eyes and she sees the smile he always has for her. It's like her breath is caught, and she can't help but feel like she was falling in love with him all over again, just like she had fallen for him in the beginning. She can't help but think back at the times where she was on her own, attempting to get through life with only her brother, and her aunt Joan when she could be bothered with them. And there he was, after thinking she would always stand alone, he took her, sweeping her off her feet and she had him, she wasn't alone anymore.

She knew then, she would always have him by her side.

'_Ice is forming on the tips of my wings,_

_Unheeded warnings, I thought, I thought of everything._

_No navigator to find my way home,_

_Unladen, empty and turned to stone._

_A soul in tension - that's learning to fly,_

_Condition grounded but determined to try._

_Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies,_

_Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit,I.'_

Henry could see the look of surprise on her face when the song that he had chosen began to play. He had already surprised her with Peter Frampton, in their house, but this song had a whole other meaning to them. He remembers the first time he had seen her, running late into the Political Science class that was meant for seniors, but she obviously wasn't. He remembers that the only seat that was left in the room was at the front, near the window and when she sat down, the sunlight caught her features, taking his breath away. And today she had done the same, took his breath away all over again. The attraction he had to her was from the beginning, and he couldn't escape the look in her eyes or the way he would melt slightly when she touched him

He was never one for words from his own mind, always quoting Aquinas, or preaching the ethics of Socrates. Somewhere deep down she understood why he was so tongue-tied, he had told her after the long three days of hell when he left her in their apartment that she scared him, she scared him more than any other person had in his life, but being without her scared him more. It had taken him a while to tell her he loved her in his own words and not someone else's. He had always wished that in that moment he had a camera to take a picture, it would always remind him of how big her smile was, how the tears had formed in her eyes, and the look on her face that told him that she felt the exact same way.

'_Above the planet on a wing and a prayer,_

_My grubby halo, a vapour trail in the empty air._

_Across the clouds I see my shadow fly,_

_Out of the corner of my watering eye.'_

"I can't believe you chose this song," Elizabeth mumbles, "So unconventional." And as they dance Elizabeth feels his breathe on her neck as he chuckles slightly, and she presses herself ever closer to him, pressing her lips against the pulse point on his neck.

"Says the woman who wanted to tango, but also wanted Peter Frampton to be played at our wedding back in the day. We can both play at that game." He whispered to her as he turned them slowly in a circle.

They were literally in their own bubble. They did not see the other couples coming to join them on the dance floor.

"Do you remember the cheesy first dance we had at the Italian restaurant, when 'I've been loving you too long' by Otis Redding came on and we just went for it. And we talked about everything we wanted to do in that one dance. I mean we had talked about our life before that but this was about the random things like going on walks hand in hand, somewhere away from all the lights and just before you deployed we went up to Falls Lake and we always said that as long as we're together, our bodies tight, we would always be happy," Elizabeth gushed about the memories.

"Of course I remember, that was an amazing weekend."

Elizabeth moves her hands from round his neck to connect his hands to hers, resting them between their bodies, against their hearts. "Even after 30 years, my heart will always be your heart. My love will always be yours. And I will always be in your arms at night, except when I'm on diplomatic missions of course, and I'll always be there to keep you warm.

"I like being warm with you," Henry mumbles into her ear causing her to chuckle slightly.

Elizabeth lets out a snort, "Oh I bet you do."

"I honestly have no idea what I would do without you in my life Elizabeth McCord, the memories we have and the ones we will continue to make will be perfect," Henry breathes out and kisses her gently, his fingers gripping hers tighter.

'_A dream unthreatened by the morning light,_

_Could blow this soul right through the roof of the night._

_There's no sensation to compare with this,_

_Suspended animation, a state of bliss. _

_Can't keep my mind from the circling skies,_

_Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I.'_

As the song finished the couple gave each other another peck and turned to their remaining guests.

"You ready to get out of here?" Henry whispered.

"I'm more than ready." She chuckled.

"Great, why don't we say our goodbyes and then we will head out."

"Head out?" Elizabeth was surprised, she didn't realise she was going anywhere.

"Yeah, we are off to the Ritz-Carlton for the night." Henry grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Stevie packed you an overnight bag, it's in the car already and she along with Ali and Jason are going to be on closing down the party and clean up duty after we've left."

They moved to say goodbye to their children first and to the President who had also came along to the party. And as they walked, hand in hand, over to the remaining guests lingering in there home, most of them Elizabeth's team from the State Department, Kat piped up, "Hey you two, what's the rush?"

Elizabeth gave a shrug, "Tired, it's been a long week, ya know." She grinned as she finished.

"Never pictured you as a lightweight, Ma'am. This is your shindig, I thought you would outlast all of us." Matt jumped in.

"Alright then, let's have this spoken in plain English for you Matt, seeing as I feel like you can't read between the lines. I just want to spend some time with my husband. No crime in that, right?"

"But you already spend time with him _all _the time. I'm not follow…" Matt was cut off with a swift kick in the leg from Daisy and a glare from Jay. "...Oh, right, _that _kind of time." He coughed. "Yeah, okay, I'll shut up." He lifted his glass and took a sip of his drink.

Henry watched in amusement as Matt's colour changed from normal to bright red in a matter of seconds and chuckled as how dense the young speechwriter could be.

Elizabeth and Henry stood and chatted for a little while before giving them all handshakes, kisses to the cheek and manly hugs before heading out towards the door to get into the car to take them to the hotel.

"Have fun!" Kat shouted as they all watched the couple put their coats on and share a sweet kiss just as the front door to their home closed behind them.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the hotel, check in and settle into their suite. They stood outside the door of the room with Henry's arm around her waist. "You ready, Mrs McCord?" He whispered and kissed her gently under her ear.

"More than, Dr McCord." She chuckled.

She was more than grateful that Secret Service had practically cleared the rest of the floor, and would only be hanging around the elevators for the rest of the evening.

Henry swiped the card and opened the door and just as Elizabeth was about to walk into the room, "Uh, no," he kept his hold on her. "I'm gonna do this the proper way I think." He said, and quicker than Elizabeth could blink she was in his arms, and he walked them both into the suite.

Elizabeth squealed as he lifted her and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think we are a little late for tradition, but I'll take it." She chuckled again as she kicked the door closed behind them.

Henry just smiled at her and walked them both further into the room, avoiding the sofa's strategically placed around the living area of their suite he went straight to the bedroom and sat her down on the little bench at the bottom. "Gimme a sec," he said as he went around the bedroom and lit the candles that he had requested for the room.

The room was better than she had imagined. Henry switched the lamp off next to the bed and the room went dark, except for the candles and the moonlight coming through the floor to ceiling windows.

Henry moved in front of her again and ran his hands over her cheeks and down her arms, he could feel her shiver under his touch as he pulled her to stand. "I love you," he whispered.

"Mmmm," was all she got out as he brought his lips to hers. "I love you too," she whispered hoarsely when they pulled apart from each other.

Henry tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. "Hey, what's this?" He asked as he gently lifted his fingers and wiped the first tear off her cheek.

"Honestly, it's nothing. It's just silly."

"You can always tell me, Babe."

"I just can't believe we did this. Thirty years Henry. Back when we first got married it was something I never thought I would do, I was hurt, broken and in a place where I didn't know what love was, and then I met you and I got married to the perfect man. I just never thought that we would be here, I know it's irrational, even after all these years, but I never felt good enough for you." Elizabeth sighed as she finished.

"Oh, honey." He lifted her chin, took his thumb and ran them over her cheeks, catching the rest of the tears that were falling before looking into her eyes. "What I have with you is something I am never going to forget, it's special. I've already told you that in whatever afterlife we have I'm going to hunt you and the kids down and I will be with you there. Now why would you think that you would never be good enough for me?"

"Insecurity," Elizabeth shrugged a little. "It's always been there, even if it doesn't show all the time. You know I've been sensitive since my parents died. Tonight we celebrated something my parents never got to. We've been together longer than they were married, and I think it just gets to me a little." She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, this is our kind of second wedding night and I'm ruining it."

"Babe, you're not ruining anything. The song I chose for our last dance. I know you think I picked it because it's Pink Floyd, and I had already given you Peter Frampton, so why not. But that's not the reason at all. When we were first married we had so much to overcome, we were both learning to fly and we continued to learn, we _are_ the misfits they sing about." Henry paused, "But you, well us, have been through so much and we are together, and will be together forever."

"You are really letting it fly with using your own words tonight, aren't you, as much as I love hearing you quote Aquinas and co, I very much love your own ones." Elizabeth laughs out as happy tears started to flow down her cheeks instead.

"Well, I'm not always good with my own words, but something just seemed to click, I guess." His fingers went to her cheeks once again, wiping them dry before moving them into her hair, pulling gently at her blonde locks, pulling the clip holding her fancy updo in. He was methodical as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, her fingers moving to roll gently through the hair at the nape of his neck as lips found hers, parting them gently with his tongue. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she melted into his kiss. She felt his hand snake behind her and latch onto the zipper of her gown. Chills went up and down her spine as he slowly pulled at it.

The kiss grew deeper as Elizabeth ran a hand around his neck to the top of Henry's shirt and pulled at his tie, leaving it loose as she picked at a couple of buttons. She moved both hands to to the top of his jacket and slowly slid slid it off his shoulders and unfastened the remaining buttons, letting it follow the path of his jacket. Elizabeth pulled back slightly as the need for air became necessary and let her eyes roam over his chest, her fingers pressing gently against his abs. She smiled at him as he ran his hands up her arms and took hold of the top of her dress, taking hold of the button at the back and popping it open, taking hold of the black velvet material and peeling it from her shoulders, down her arms, tugging slightly as the black met the red material of her skirt, she wiggled her hips to help as it slowly fell to the ground.

Elizabeth shivered slightly as the cool air of the hotel room hit her, but she was too lost in Henry to care as he lifted her and brought her round to the side of the bed, resting her against the edge. Running his fingers down her legs he pulled her black heels from her feet and guided her back up to him and brought her body close to his. Their lips met again and Elizabeth's hands ran from his back to his front, unconsciously heading for the button on his pants, unsnapping it and slowly, almost teasingly pulling the zipper down, pulling at both the pants and his boxers, he copied her movements from before and wiggled his hips letting them fall to his feet. They both groaned as he broke the kiss to remove his shoes and pull the items from his legs and throw them across the room.

Henry pulled her body closer to his as he stood upright again. Reaching behind her and unlatching the lacy black bra, he took a step back and admired her breasts as he brought the straps down over her shoulders, letting it fall from her body before flinging it across the room. "Babe," he whispered breathlessly. "You are so beautiful."

Elizabeth moaned as he brought her into another sensual kiss, his hands unable to keep still once he ran them over her body, lingering on the spots he knew she loved. His lips left hers, feeling slow as he made his way down her jawbone and neck, but feeling quick when making their way to her breasts. Elizabeth's moans grew louder as she felt his tongue hit her nipple, then envelope it into his mouth. Her hands ran through his hair and stopped at the base of his neck, she gently pushed him closer to her breast, causing him to nip at the nub. Henry smiled against her breast before bringing his head back up her body, placing small kisses along her collarbone and then a small one on her mouth. He lifted her gently, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and moved them gently backwards and onto the bed, the cool sheets causing her to sigh.

Elizabeth felt his erection press into her stomach as he explored her body with his tongue, with his mouth, again stopping to lavish her breasts. He used his hand to massage her right breast and used his mouth on the left, biting down on it slightly causing her to jump a little and gasp in surprise. Elizabeth felt his mouth leave her nipple and travel further down her body, his hand still working her left breast.

Elizabeth lifted her hips as she felt a hand slide into her panties, he took the opportunity to slide them down her long legs and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothing. He continued his trail of kisses and small nips to her skin until he reached his destination. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she felt his tongue roll over her nub in a teasing swipe. Letting his mouth take her to the brink, he brought a finger and slowly let it enter her body before adding a second. Elizabeth started writhing on the bed as he continued his ministrations to her sensitive core. He heard her groan and felt her quiver as she tightened around his fingers, and erupted into his mouth.

Henry kept his fingers working as she came down from her high, only heading up her body for a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on him as his tongue invaded her mouth. She struggled to catch her breath as she reached down to his erection, taking it in her hands and giving it a couple of strokes before helping him position at her entrance. His tip entered her folds and pulled back out again, he worked her this way until his need became too strong and he entered her fully, stopping to allow her to stretch to his full length.

"You alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. I still love that you ask me every time." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and used her hands to bring his head to hers and taking his lips with her own. Henry slowly withdrew from her and slid back in. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as their slow movements quickened, sweat covered their bodies as they moved together in ecstasy. Henry felt himself getting close and he sat up on his knees, wrapping her legs around his waist, one hand taking hold of hers, clamping their fingers together as the other moved between them to run at the bundle of nerves he knew would bring her with him.

"Are you close, babe," he grunted out, her response was a small nod, as Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip. She arched her back off the bed, taking a tighter grip onto his hand.

"Oh god... I can't wait any longer... Oh honey." Henry grunted out as his pounding got harder.

"My God, Henry. Oh god.. Please," She mumbled out as she thrashed and arched more against the bed, the familiar feeling of her orgasm taking over her body and she clenched around him.

"Jesus, Elizabeth..." Henry groaned as he moved his head to hers, taking her mouth with his as he spilled into her. He felt himself calm down and he fell on top of her. They lay there breathing heavily, exhausted. He looked into her eyes and they both said exactly what they wanted to say without speaking the words. He moved from her and rolled on to his back, bringing her body next to his, she lay her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, he kissed the top of her head.

"Henry." She whispered quietly into the silence. "Can I ask for one more memory for today?"

She moved her head up and looked into his eyes. "Of course you can. You can have anything you want."

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you'll adore me for the rest of time."

"Is that all?" He asks her quietly.

"That's it. I just need to hear it. That's all." She whispered back to him.

"I'll adore you and I'll love you forever. Always."

"Thank you. I love you Henry McCord, thank you for making my life worth living."

"I love you too, Elizabeth McCord."

She lay her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart. Henry ran his hand over her hair and kissed the top of her head again, as he lay listening to her soft snoring. He smiled lightly, never forgetting their past, forever and always, would be just that. He was looking forward to another 30 years with this amazing earthbound misfit he called his wife, before falling into his own deep sleep.

* * *

**This is also the longest one shot I've ever written. Go me! I really hope you enjoyed this.  
It's been lovely to write, and then re-read.**


End file.
